gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss est un acteur, chanteur et auteur-compositeur californien. Il s'est fait connaître par sa participation à la comédie musicale parodique et amateur de Harry Potter montée par les étudiants de l'université du Michigan, A Very Potter Musical, où il interprétait Harry Potter. Il est propulsé sur la scène internationale avec son rôle de Blaine Anderson dans Glee. Biographie Darren Everett Criss est né le 5 février 1987 à San Francisco, en Californie d'une mère d'origine philippine et d'un père irlandais. Il a étudié en primaire au Stuart Hall for Boys et au collège St Ignatius College Preparatory. Il entre à l'Université du Michigan et obtient son diplôme en 2009. Il joue de la guitare, du piano, du violoncelle, du violon, de la mandoline et de la batterie. Il a un grand frère, Chuck, qui fait partie du groupe de rock indépendant Freelance Whales. Carrière That Media Show Darren est le premier présentateur de That Media Show, une série de vidéos diffusées sur internet et qui parlent de Hollywood, de la réalisation des films et des effets spéciaux. StarKid Production﻿ thumb|left|144px|Les lunettes officielles de StarKid dans [[When I Get You Alone]]Darren est un des acteurs principaux du groupe de théâtre Team StarKid, formé par les étudiants de l'Université du Michigan. Son rôle le plus populaire est celui de Harry Potter dans A Very Potter Musical (lien) puis A Very Potter Sequel qui ont connues un grand succès sur internet et l'ont fait connaître du grand public. Darren a composé la moitié des chansons de A Very Potter Musical et toutes celles de A Very Potter Sequel. A l'automne 2009, StarKid met en scène Me and My Dick. ''Une fois de plus, Darren compose quelques chansons et obtient l'un des premiers rôles, mais thumb|170px|Darren en Harry Potteril doit le céder à son camarade Joe Walker. Darren a également participé à l'écriture des chansons de la dernière production de StarKid, ''Starship. A l'automne 2011, la troupe part en tournée dans tous les États-Unis et à Londres. Le 11 août 2012, le très attendu A Very Potter 3D : A Very Potter Senior Year a été joué par la troupe durant le LeakyCon de Chicago. Darren avait repris son rôle de Harry Potter pour l'occasion, à la grande joie des fans ! La représentation a été filmée et mise en ligne le vendredi 15 mars comme toutes leurs autres productions (Source) (source 2). Musique et télévision Darren a sorti à l'été 2010 un EP qu'il a produit lui-même, "Human". Il est composé de cinq chansons : "Human", "Jealousy", "Not Alone", "Sami" et "Don't You". Il commence à travailler sur un album quand il est engagé pour jouer dans Glee. ''Il apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Premiers baisersthumb|left|Affiche officielle" de la saison 2 dans le rôle de Blaine Anderson. Il est depuis devenu régulier. Il a joué dans la série "''Les mystères d'Eastwick", et fait une apparition dans "Cold Case : Affaire Classée". Il est au casting de la série de Lisa Kudrow, "Web Therapy" pour trois épisodes. Il joue le rôle de Augie Sayles. (Vidéos : 1, 2et 3) Darren était en tournée du 29 mai au 30 juin 2013. Celle-ci était intitulée Listen Up...Summer Tour '13 et il y a joué des anciennes et des nouvelles chansons. (source)(annonce vidéo) Il est nominé au People Choice Awards 2014 dans les catégories "acteur TV comique de l'année" , "Best on-screen chemestry", pour le couple formé par Kurt & Blaine et "meilleur bromance", pour l'amitié entre Blaine et Sam". Broadway Darren a remplacé Daniel Radcliffe pour le rôle principal de J. Pierrepont Finch dans "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" durant 3 semaines du 3 au 22 janvier 2012 à raison de 8 représentations par semaine. Lors des "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards 2012", où il était le présentateur, il a remporté le prix du Meilleur Remplacement. Le 03 janvier 2012 #FromYoutubeToBroadway était en tendance mondiale sur Twitter (en raison du fait qu'il y a 1 an il débutait à Broadway). Cinéma thumb|left|150pxDarren fait partie du casting du film Imogene de Shari Springer Berman et Robert Pulcini qui est sorti sur les écrans américains (sous le nom de Girl Most Likely) et français en 2013. Le film a été diffusé en avant-première en France le 18 juin 2013 en présence de Darren et de Kristen Wiig. Le DVD sortira le 5 novembre 2013 aux États-Unis et 3 février 2014 en Angleterre. (source) thumb|right|Hunter Doublage Il a prêté sa voix pour un épisode de "The Cleveland Show", une série animée de la Fox. L'épisode intitulé "Jesus Walks" a été diffusé le 29 avril 2012. Son personnage, Hunter, entre en conflit avec Cleveland Jr. pour obtenir les faveurs de Vanessa (jouée par Fergie du groupe "The Black Eyed Peas"). Il sera la voix de "Micro", dans la trilogie de super-héro, "The Mighty 7" crée par Stan Lee. Le premier épisode "Beginnings" sera diffusé sur la chaîne The Hub Network au début 2014. (source) (Trailer) Il doublera , "Katayma" un des collègues ingénieurs de "Jiro", lui-même doublé par Josh Gordon-Levitt dans le dernier film de Hayao Miyazaki, Le vent se lève. Le film sortira le 21 février 2014 aux Etats-Unis et le 22 janvier 2014 en France. (source) Anecdotes A propos de lui-même & sa famille *Son site internet : http://darrencriss.com/ *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss *Son compte Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/darrencriss *Son compte Google+ : https://plus.google.com/114274668720900383721/posts *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/darrencriss *Son compte WhoSay : http://www.Whosay.com/darrencriss *Sa chaine YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/user/DarrenCriss *Son compte Vine : http://vine.co/v/bw7pjhBZ0Oi *Il a vécu 4 ans à Hawaii avec sa famille. *Il est en couple avec Mia Swier depuis plusieurs années (avant son intégration à la série). (source) & (source) *Il est allé dans une école non-mixte appelée "Stuart Hall" qui ressemble beaucoup à la Dalton Academy pour son architecture Victorienne. *Étant enfant, il a fréquenté le « Young Conservatory » du American Conservatory Theater de San Francisco dont il est ressorti diplômé. *Grâce à cette école, il a commencé ses débuts professionnels sur scène ici dans un trio de comédies musicales avec « 42nd Street Moon » dans « Fanny », « Do I Hear a Waltz » et « Babes in Arms ». *Il est catholique. *D'après Curt Mega, Darren parlerait 13 langues. On sait qu'il parle italien (sa matière principale à l'université), français, allemand, portugais (ses trois langues européennes facultatives à l'université), japonais (sa langue facultative au collège et son père a vécu quelque temps au Japon) et philippin (par sa mère). *Il joue du piano, de la guitare, du violoncelle, du violon, de la batterie, de la mandoline et de l'harmonica. *Il avait un ami imaginaire quand il était enfant, nommé Iclemyer. Il a utilisé ensuite ce nom comme compte YouTube, où il poste ses reprises de chansons Disney *Durant les interviews, il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger les mains. *C'est un ténor. *Sa couleur préférée est le violet. *Sa mère pense qu'il mange trop vite. *Il adore la plage, les sushis et les petits animaux qu'ils trouve très mignons. *Il mesure 1m72. *Il est allé à l'université de Michigan, où il en est sorti diplômé en 2009. *Il avoue utiliser beaucoup de gros mots et de jurer sans arrêt. *Ce que pense son frère, Chuck, de son succès : "J’ai thumb|left|274pxtoujours su qu’il était un grand amuseur. Il est né pour le faire. J’ai pris l’avion de ma fac jusqu’à San Francisco pour le voir jouer dans « Un violon sur le toit » dans lequel il avait le rôle de Tevya. J’ai été bluffé. Quelques années plus tard, il interprétait le rôle-titre dans une comédie musicale de Broadway. C’était vraiment incroyable de voir sa tête imprimée sur un poster sur Times Square pour « How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying ». On a toujours été nos plus grands fans respectifs. Et ce sera toujours le cas." Grâce à Darren, le groupe de Chuck Freelance Whales s'est fait connaitre. D'ailleurs le groupe n'hésite pas à le taquiner au sujet de son succès et Chuck rajoute : "On le connaissait avant la gloire et il a toujours été un grand fan de notre musique. Si j’avais été plombier, je sais que Darren m’aurait fait de la pub dans Rolling Stone Magazine. Il est comme ça." (Source & Traduction) *Quand il était petit, il voulait être un jedi. *Son meilleur ami est Joey Richter. *Il est ami avec Katy Perry, il a fait une apparition avec Kevin McHale dans son clip "Last Friday Night". *Il a une tâche de naissance dans la nuque. *Il a perdu un bout de dent en croquant dans un bagel.(source) *Son père est banquier *La chose la plus punk qu'il est jamais faite était de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de chez lui pour aller voir un concert à 00h30. Il s'est fait attraper. (MET Ball 2013) *Lorsqu'il était enfant, son entourage le surnommait Darebear, Daredevils, Dare, D et Daisy. *Il a eu le béguin pour Britney Spears quand il était jeune. *Son premier rencard était une promenade sur le chemin de l'école. Glee *Il a passé plusieurs auditions pour différents rôles de la série avant d'être retenu pour celui de Blaine. Il a, par exemple, auditionné pour le rôle de Finn Hudson avec une chanson de La Petite Sirène. *Il a chanté Where or When (''de la compagnie théâtre de San Francisco "42nd Streeet Moon") Baby One More Time pour son audition pour Blaine. *Il a été engagé très rapidement par la FOX. Ainsi il a passé son audition un vendredi avant de commencer le lundi suivant. *Il s'est coupé les cheveux pour son audition pour Blaine, pour que ça colle plus avec le personnage. *Sa chanson des Warblers préférée est ''Silly Love Songs. *S'il pouvait chanter une chanson dans Glee, ce serait une chanson d'Aladdin. *Il a préféré son baiser avec Kurt (Chris Colfer) à celui avec Rachel (Lea Michele), mais se justifie par le fait que celui entre Kurt et Blaine était un vrai baiser d'amour, alors que celui entre Blaine et Rachel était imbibé d'alcool. Il reconnaît d'ailleurs que Chris mérite un 12/10 pour ce baiser (note qu'il s'était auto-attribuée). *Darren a été plusieurs fois photographié sur le plateau de Glee ''portant l'uniforme des Warblers avec des lunettes de soleil roses, les lunettes officielles de StarKid. Il les porte aussi brièvement quand Blaine interprète ''When I Get You Alone. Ces lunettes sont devenues célèbres dans la communauté des fans de Glee. *Contrairement à son personnage, il est hétéro. Beaucoup de personnes pensent le contraire, ce dont il a l'habitude car il a grandi dans le monde du spectacle (où la communauté gay est très présente). Il plaisante même sur le fait qu'il a du faire son "coming out" en avouant qu'il était hétéro. Concernant Glee, il a d'abord refusé de répondre aux questions sur sa sexualité car il ne voulait pas que cela influence les gens sur son jeu d'acteur. Mais son silence étant automatiquement interprété par une réponse positive à la question «Êtes-vous gay ?», il s'est finalement ouvertement déclaré hétéro. *Il a offert une veste de Warbler à la célèbre présentatrice de talk show Ellen DeGeneres. *Sa scène de Glee préférée est celle où Kurt et son père essayent de parler d'éducation sexuelle ensemble (Sexy). *Il n'a pas cru Chris quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il était fan de A Very Potter Musical. Il pensait qu'il était juste poli et avait lu rapidement quelques informations dessus avant de le rencontrer. Il s'est rendu compte en en reparlant avec lui que Chris connaissait vraiment la comédie musicale. *Sa cavalière pour les Golden Globes 2011 était Lauren Potter, et il s'est montré très protecteur envers elle. *Il a remporté le Greggy Award 2010 pour son rôle de Blaine dans Glee. *Il est tombé de la scène lors d'une performance du Glee Live Tour 2011 tiré par une fan. Il en a rigolé sur Twitter en demandant de ne pas le tuer car il est une gentille personne. *Il adore Blaine, mais s'il devait jouer un autre personnage ce serait Holly Holliday. *Mark Salling et Ashley Fink adorent le mettre en couple avec Chris mais il se considère comme le plus grand fan du CrissColfer. *D'après Titus Makin Jr. (David le Warbler), Darren est un très bon rappeur. *Il décrit Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) comme un "ange". *Il s'entend très bien avec Max Adler (David Karofsky). *Il adore ses duos avec Lea Michele mais trouve que sa voix fait "tache" comparé à celle de son amie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Blaine est arrivé premier. *Il adore les scènes entre Kurt (Chris Colfer) et Burt (Mike O'Malley), trouvant les deux acteurs fabuleux. *Il a un "léger béguin" pour sa co-star Heather Morris. *Il a avoué qu'il détestait la coiffure de Blaine. *Il trouve qu'il est très différent de Blaine dans la vraie vie. Il a quand même des points en commun comme l'amour de la scène ou le dévouement envers leurs proches. *Pour le Klaine, il dit que Blaine et Kurt se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils sont dévoués l'un envers l'autre, ils apprennent l'un de l'autre, ils sont toujours entrain de se soutenir mutuellement en cas de besoin. Et pour Darren, c'est ce qui explique qu'ils se supportent l'un envers l'autre et que c'est un beau couple qui fonctionne à merveille. *Ce que Matt Bomer dit de lui : "Il est incroyablement talentueux, mais aussi un gars vraiment génial. Il est entièrement accessible, et quand j’ai décroché le rôle, nous sommes allés dîner pour parler de nos personnages mais aussi pour faire connaissance, parce que pour jouer des frères, vous devez avoir une sorte de compréhension indispensable de l’autre. Et il était heureusement très professionnel et totalement ouvert à l’idée de devenir amis afin que cela puisse se traduire à l’écran. Curieusement, je me sentais très fraternel avec lui. Quand nous chantons tous les deux, nos voix semblent bien s’accorder ensemble donc tout s’est très bien passé. Il est simplement fantastique." (Source & Traduction) *Quand il a appris que Blaine allait devoir boxer, il s'est rendu dans un célèbre club de boxe à Hollywood pour avoir des conseils et ne pas paraître ridicule à l'écran. Il a littéralement été jeté sur le ring. Après quelques séances, il a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas mieux protéger ses mains car c'est un musicien professionnel. On lui a demandé ce qu'il jouait comme instrument et en répondant "un peu de piano, un peu de guitare", le boxeur lui a juste répondu "Yo mec, tu ne peux pas boxer !". *Le 4 juin 2011, il a tourné une vidéo avec Keenan Cahill, Dianna Agron, Harry Shum Jr et Jenna Ushkowitz sur la chanson de Katy Perry'' Last Friday Night'' dans les coulisses du Glee Tour. (Vidéo) *C'est lui qui a proposé à Ryan Murphy la chanson Don't Speak si un couple se séparait en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas louper une occasion de faire chanter l'une des meilleures chansons de rupture de ses 100 dernières années. *Avant la diffusion de l'épisode "Nos premiers émois", il a adressé une lettre à ses fans pour les remercier et les rassurer. Vous pouvez avoir la traduction sur ce lien. *Darren a sa propre théorie sur la nature exacte de l'infidélité de Blaine : "C'est très ouvert parce que nous ne savons pas qui est cette personne (Eli.C)." Malgré tout si le Klaine venait à rompre, il voudrait bien voir Blaine et Kurt faire partie de leurs relations futures. Si Kurt rencontre un problème avec quelqu'un de nouveau, il espère que Blaine sera la personne que Kurt appellera: "C'est vraiment difficile pour moi." Et vice-versa. "C'est ce qui passe dans la vraie vie avec toutes sortes de relation. Vous pouvez créer un lien avec quelqu'un indépendamment de ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'enfin de compte ce lien est là pour le reste de votre vie. La fin ne signifie pas que c'est la fin. C'est juste un nouveau chapitre." (source) *Son personnage est classé 1er au top 50 des personnages TV préféré par le site'' AfterElton.com.(source) '' *Aux Slushies d'Or 2013, il a été élu meilleur acteur de la saison 4. Starkid *Il est le co-fondateur de la StarKid Productions. *Il est resté très proche de ses camarades de StarKid et les soutient dans leurs derniers projets. *Il a toujours essayé de réconcilier les fans de Glee et ceux de A Very Potter Musical ''via son Twitter notamment, mais il reste toujours de la rancœur en eux du fait que bien que StarKid possèdait le scénario de ''A Very Potter Senior Year, ils ne pouvaient pas la mettre en place dû à l'emploi du temps surchargé de Darren. Mais elle a été tourné en août 2012 au Leacky Con de Chicago pour être diffusé début 2013 sur Youtube. *Il a fait 2 duos avec Charlene Kaye : Skin and Bones (Clip) et Dress and Ties (Clip). *Lors du Team Starkid Chat of Doom 2 (en livestream), Darren a fait une apparition surprise pour répondre à des questions par des fans de Starkid. Quelques minutes après son apparition, le chat a subi plusieurs bug et coupures dus à une saturation du réseau (Source) *Du 25 au 27 novembre 2011, Darren a participé au Space Tour qui était une série de concerts aux États-Unis et au Canada du 4 au 27 novembre avec la Team Starkid (il a participé aux concerts de Boston et New York). *La Team Starkid était en tournée du 9 mai au 10 juin 2012 dans tous les États-Unis et avec une date au Canada. Cette tournée a été baptisée Apocalyptour. Darren a participé à deux dates : le 24 mai à Los Angeles et le 10 juin à New York. Divers *En 2011 et 2012, il a été élu personnalité la plus sexy par le site AfterElton.com. ''Il a aussi été élu l'homme le plus élégant de moins de 30 ans à Hollywood par le magazine GQ. *Il aussi classé par le site ''AfterElton.com ''parmit les 40 hommes les plus sexy du théatre new-yorkais. *Il est le cinquième membre de la série a avoir atteint le million d'abonnés à son Twitter (après Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith et Dianna Agron) *Sa plus grande peur est de se changer en objet inanimé. *Il était présent à la première de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 à New York City le 15 novembre 2010, et était également présent à celle de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 à Londres le 7 juillet 2011. Il était accompagné par son camarade de StarKid Joe Walker pour la première à Londres. *Le rôle qu'il rêve de jouer à Broadway est celui d'Emcee dans Cabaret. *Il oublie très souvent les paroles de ses chansons, ce qui est devenu une plaisanterie régulière parmi sa communauté de fans. *Son Xmen préféré est Jubilee. *S'il était un Animagus, il serait un caméléon comme celui dans Raiponce. *Il a chanté la sérénade à une fille sur qui il avait craqué. *L'album solo de Darren sera produit par Columbia Records. *Il est dans le livre de Ruben V.Nepales "My Filipino Connection: The Philippines in Hollywood" qui regroupe des interviews déjà publiées avec des talents aux origines philippines habitant les USA et le Canada. Talents qui progressent sur la scène américaine surtout à Hollywood. Livre sorti en juin 2012. *Il est né 4 jours après Heather Morris. *Elu Slushie d'or 2012 du meilleur acteur masculin sur Wiki Glee France. *Classé n°25 des hommes les plus sexy de 2012 par le magasine Glamour UK. *Dans l'interview de George Stroumboulopoulos, enregistrée lors du TIFF, Darren parle de l'impact de Glee au niveau politique, de sa rencontre avec Barack Obama (où ils sont salués en tapant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre) et de ce qu'il a dû abandonner en devenant célèbre, c'est-à-dire sa vie privée. Vous pouvez découvrir tout ceci en regardant cette vidéo.et la traduction de cette interview est disponible sur darrencrissjd *Classé n°10 sur 100 par le site Teen Vogue.com des personnalitées les plus recherchées sur le site en 2012. (TeenVogue.com) *Darren est nomminé au 'Dorian Awards' dans la catégorie ''performance musicale tv de l'année pour "Teenage Dream. (source) *Il était nominé au Shorty Award dans la catégorie acteur, la cérémonie a eu lieu le 8 avril 2013 à New York. (source) *Il était présent le vendredi 8 février 2013 à la soirée "Friends and Family" organisée avant les Grammy Awards au Studio Paramount. *Pour son anniversaire, #HappyBirthdayDarrenFromItaly était en tendance mondiale sur Twitter. *Il était présent au show de Kathy Griffin le 21 mars 2013. *Darren ainsi que Melissa et Cory étaient présents aux Kid's Choice Awards qui ont eu lieu le samedi 23 mars 2013. *Il était présent le jeudi 11 avril 2013 à la 11ème "Annual Filter Magazine Coachella Yacht Club Kick-Off" qui a lieu à Coachella. *Il était présent avec Alex Newell et Naya Rivera aux GLAAD Media Awards qui ont eu lieu à Los Angeles le 20 avril 2013. Il y a chanté une version "gay" de Call Me Maybe, Call Him Maybe pour supporter le mariage pour les personnes de même sexe. *Il était présent le 29 avril 2013 sur le plateau de "The Today Show" sur NBC. (source) *Darren était en tournée du 29 mai au 30 juin 2013. Tout les concerts étaient complets. (source) *Il était présent lors du dîner des correspondants à la Maison Blanche le samedi 27 avril 2013. Lors de la soirée organisée par Vanity Fair, il y a interprété quelques standards de la musique. (source) *Il était présent à la radio Virgin Radio dans Le Lab le mardi 18 juin 2013 entre 20h et minuit (vidéo)(source) *Il est classé 2 par le site "The Blacklot.com" parmi les 100 hommes les plus "hot" de 2013. (source) *Il a participé à l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX le mercredi 19 juin 2013, avec Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Alex Newell, Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist et Becca Tobin. *Lors du 4 juillet 2013, Darren Criss était en tendance mondiale sur twitter. (source) *Il est classé 24 par le magazine anglais "Attitude Magazine's" parmi les 100 hommes les plus Hot de 2013. *Il a participé à la bourse d'étude des arts crée en l'honneur de Cory Monteith. *Il était présent le 31 juillet 2013, ainsi que Harry Chum Jr, Alex Newell et Matthew Morrison au "Do Something Award". *Il était présent le 1 août 2013 lors de l'émission "Conan". (vidéo) *Il a été élu la personnalité la mieux habillée du tapis rouge lors des MTV Vidéo Music Awards. (source) *Un album est prévu courant 2014. (source) (source 2) *Il été présent le 30 novembre 2013 lors de la soirée ACT Young Conservatory Homecoming Celebration. *Il fait parti des acteurs les plus reblogués sur Tumblr en 2013. (source) *Il est classé deux fois parmi les 44 hommes moments qui étaient un régal pour les yeux en 2013 (The 44 Man-Candiest Moments Of 2013) par le site BuzzFeed, à la 37 place lorsqu'il fut torse nu durant Roar et à la 38 place dans "Imogene" lorsqu'il se réveille est peu "plus velu avec ces beaux sourcils". (source) Concerts & Collaborations *Il a fait une apparition dans le clip de Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), tout comme Kevin McHale. Par contre, on ne peut le voir que dans la version de 8 minutes du clip. *Octobre 2009, il joue dans le clip du groupe Montgomery Gentry : Roll With Me (YouTube) *Été 2011 : il fait des concerts à Six Flags. Il était à Saint-Louis le 21 juillet et à San Antonio (Texas) le 22 juillet. *Avec son frère, Chuck Criss et les Freelance Whales, ils ont enregistré la chanson "New Morning" pour l'album "Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International" qui est sorti le 30 janvier 2012. Tous les bénéfices ont été versés à Amnesty International. (Source) Ecoute *Le 17 décembre 2011, il a participé au concert du The Trevor Project and the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation "Sing Out, Raise Hope" à New York. Il a repris quelques chansons de Starkid et de Glee (notamment avec Brad Ellis) et il a chanté en live avec son frère "New Morning". *Le 18 décembre 2011, il a participé pour la 2ème année consécutive au "Toys For Tots". Cette année, il était accompagné de Charlene Kaye et Theo Katzman. Le but de ce programme est de récolter des jouets pour les offrir aux enfants les plus démunis et avoir un Noël digne de ce nom. Pour acheter des billets pour le concert de Darren, il fallait donc venir avec un jouet neuf, déballé et d'une valeur de moins de 15$ (environ 11,50 euros). Les billets se sont vendus en 2 /3 heures. *Le 26 février 2012, il a chanté, au pré-show qu'organise E! avant la cérémonie des Oscars, "Rainbow Connection" avec Kermit la Grenouille en honneur à la nomination de "Man Or Muppet" du film "Les Muppets". *Darren a été l'invité spécial du gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre, où il a été étudiant. Le gala a eu lieu le 15 avril 2012 au Regency Center à San Franscico. *Le 7 avril 2012, il a chanté au concert de Theo Katzman à The Hotel Cafe (Los Angeles). Il a également interprété "New Morning" avec son frère Chuck. (où il a annoncé que son frère allait se marier en juin) *Le 20 avril 2012, il a participé à l'évènement "Taste for the Cure" de la fondation Johnson Country (JCCF) avec Lea Michele. Ils ont chanté ensemble "Make You Feel My Love" d'Adele. *Le 6 Juin 2012, il a remplacé la chanteuse Pink lors d'un gala "America LGBT" donné pour une levée de fond pour la campagne de réélection de Barack Obama. (Tweet 1 Darren) (Tweet 2 Darren)(Tweet Pink) A l'occasion, il a chanté "One Fine Day", "Not Alone", "Something's Coming" et "That's all". Suite à cette performance, Barack Obama a déclaré que Darren avait un talent exceptionnel. *Le 17 Juin 2012, il figurait sur la liste des présentateurs des MMVA (MuchMusic Video Award) à Toronto avec Chord Overstreet. *Le 13 octobre 2012, il était present à l'Outfest Legacy Awards à l'Orpheum Theatre à Los Angeles ou il a remis un prix et chanté une chanson de How To Succeed, Happy to Keep His Dinner *Le 20 octobre 2012, il était present à la Young Storytellers Foundations à la Willows Community School, à Culver City (Californie) en compagnie de Max Adler, Dean Geyer, Kevin McHale, Dot Marie Jones, Naya Rivera et Iqbal Theba. *Le vendredi 26 octobre 2012, il a chanté avec Lea, Amber pour le Gala Big Brothers Big Sisters Rising Stars Gala, ce gala honore les personnes qui ont apporté une contribution exceptionnelle à la communauté de Los Angeles. *Le dimanche 2 décembre 2012, il a chanté une chanson de Katy Perry, Part Of Me, au Trevor Live en compagnie de Kevin McHale et de Kristen Chenoweth, à Los Angeles au l'Hollywood Palladium. *Le Dimanche 9 décembre 2012, il s'est produit dans un show accoustique pour supporté Toys For Tots à New York en compagnie de Charlene Kaye. *Le Samedi 19 Janvier 2013, il s'est produit à l'Inaugural : Our Children, Our Future avec Naya et Amber. (Twitter Darren) (source) (source 2) *Il s'est aussi produit lors du Bal d'Investiture de Barack Obama, le 21 janvier 2013, chantant "When You Wish Upon a Star". *Le 2 fevrier 2013, il a présenté avec son ami Joey Richter le 40ème Annie Awards. *Le 22 mars 2013, il a participé au concert de Charlene Kaye à Los Angeles. *Il s'est produit en compagnie du groupe "The Yale Whiffenpoofs" le 14 avril 2013 à Los Angeles pour un concert de charité.(source) *Il a participé le 15 mai 2013 au concert du groupe "Dogfight" à New-York. *Le 17 juin 2013, il était en concert acoustique à Paris au Nouveau Casino. Les places se sont vendues en quelques secondes (source). *Il participe à la nouvelle campagne contre la persécution de l'association Friend Movement.(source) *Il sera présent lors du "Theatre Camp" ainsi que Jonathan Groff qui aura lieu du 24 juin au 30 juillet 2013.(source) *Il s'est produit le 20 juin 2013 lors du "East Rockaway High School's Dream Prom", il a notamment chanté en duo avec Jordin Sparks. (source) *Il était présent le 22 juin 2013 pour l'ouverture de la saison du Hollywood Bowl à Los Angeles, il y a chanté avec le lycée John Burroughs. En compagnie de Stevie Wonder, ils présenteront l'intronisation de Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Patti Austin et John Legend au sein de "Hollywood Bowl Hall of Fame" . Il a chanté Hall Of Fame (source). *Le 4 juillet 2013, Il était en tête d’affiche avec Barry Manilow à la célébration de la fête nationale américaine à Washington D.C. en compagnie de Tom Bergeron, Barry Manilow, Candice Glover, Scotty McCreey, Jackie Evancho, Megan Hilty, John Williams. (source) Il a interprété Shout. *Le 11 août 2013, il a présenté, avec Lucy Hale, les Teen Choice Awards 2013. (source) *Il s'est produit lors des "Do Something Awards" qui ont eu lieu le 31 juillet 2013. (source) *Il participera le 6 décembre 2013 à un documentaire pour la chaîne câblée HBO. "Six By Sondheim" ''sera une rétrospective du compositeur légendaire de Broadway Stephen Sondheim. (source) *Il est le nouveau partenaire de "Motley", une ligne de produit de soin. (source) *Il a présenté l'évènement "We Day" à Toronto le 20 septembre 2013. L'évènement a été enregistré et a été diffusé le 11 novembre 2013 sur MTV et sur internet. (source) (We Day) *Le 19 octobre 2013 il s'est produit lors des " 23rd Environmental Media Awards". (source) *Il s'est produit lors du "12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams" qui a eu lieu le 26 octobre 2013. (source) *Il a co-présenté les pré-show des "MTV EMA" qui ont eu lieu le dimanche 10 novembre 2013. *Il était l'un des présentateurs des "TeenNick Halo Awards 2013" "qui ont eu lieu le dimanche 17 novembre 2013. *Il a participé avec de nombreuses stars à une campagne de pub contre le fracking (extraction des gaz de schistes) (vidéo 1) (vidéo 2) *Le 8 décembre 2013 il a participé et chanté au Trevor Live (source) (source 2) *Il se produira avec Amber Riley et Adam Lambert, le 8 février 2014 lors du "10th Annual Los Angeles Awards Dinner" (Family Equality Council). (source) Citations *"Don't let anyone tell that you can’t do what you’re doing because the only person that’s gonna stop you from doing what you want is you" (''Ne laissez personne dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous faites parce que la seule personne qui va vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez, c'est vous) *"There's nothing more badass than being yourself" (Il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être vous-même). *"I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are." (Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus "dur à cuire" que d'être qui ils sont.") *"People fall in love with a person, not a gender." (Les gens tombent amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe) Galeries Darren 1042.jpg|? Darren 1043.jpg|? Darren 1044.jpg|? Darren 1045.jpg|? Darren 01.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 02.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 03.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 04.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 05.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 06.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 07.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 08.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 13.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 09.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 10.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 12.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 11.jpg|Christina Hucal (2010) Darren 14.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 15.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 16.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 17.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 18.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 19.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 20.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 21.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 23.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 24.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 26.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 27.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 29.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 30.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 31.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 32.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 33.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 34.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 35.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 36.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 37.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 38.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 39.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 40.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 41.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 45.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 28.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 42.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 25.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 43.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 44.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 045.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 46.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 48.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 50.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 62.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 66.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 47.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 49.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 51.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 52.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 53.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 56.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 55.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 57.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 58.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 59.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 60.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 61.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 63.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 64.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 65.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 67.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 68.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 69.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 100.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 069.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 70.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 71.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 72.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 73.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 74.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 75.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 76.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) darren 670.jpeg|Out Magazine (2011) darren 675.jpeg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 1256.jpg|Out Darren 77.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 78.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 79.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 80.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 81.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 82.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 83.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 84.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 85.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 86.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 88.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 89.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 90.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 91.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 92.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 93.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 94.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 99.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 101.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 102.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 103.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 104.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 105.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 106.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 107.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 108.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 110.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 111.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 114.jpg|Tyler Shields avec Harry Shum Jr. (2011) Darren 115.jpg|Tyler Shields (2011) Darren 120.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 121.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 122.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 126.jpg|People (2011) Darren 196.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 197.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 198.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 199.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 200.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 201.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 202.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 203.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 204.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 463.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 127.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 128.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 129.jpg|? (2011) Darren 130.jpg|? (2011) Darren 131.jpg|? (2011) Darren 132.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 133.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 134.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 135.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 109.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1035.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1036.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1037.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1037.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1038.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1039.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1040.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1040.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1041.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 176.jpg|Teen Vogue (2012) Darren 464.png|Glamour Magazine Outtake Darren 465.jpg|Promo pour le magazine "Vogue" de septembre 2012 pour la Fashion Night Out Fox Campaign 6.jpg|fox campaign shoot (2012) Darren 669.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 659.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 658.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 667.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 649.jpg|Imogene (2012) Fox photoshoot 05.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 06.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 07.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 08.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 09.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Darren photoshoot.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox Campaign 6.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Darren 700.jpg|Portrait pour "Imogène" Darren 664.jpg Darren 665.jpg Darren 668.jpg Darren 666.jpg Darren 657.jpg Darren 656.jpg DC 01.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 02.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 08.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 Dc 09.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 07.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 06.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 05.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 Dc 04.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 DC 03.jpg|Homme Essential - Janvier/Fevrier 2013 Darren 1017.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine Darren 1236.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine DC 1.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine DC 2.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine Darren 1312.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine Darren 1311.jpg|Collin Hughes pour The Motley and Details Magazine Darren 1018.jpg|Behind the scene - Photoshoot Collins Hughes Darren 1051.jpg Darren 1050.jpg Darren 1072.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1083.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1113.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1213.png|San Fransisco Magasine - Juillet 2013 Darren 1380.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine - Juillet 2013 Darren 1212.png|San Fransisco Magasine - Juillet 2013 Darren 1210.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine - Juillet 2013 Darren 1211.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine - Behind the scene - Juillet 2013 Darren 1249.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1248.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1247.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1246.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1245.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1244.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1243.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1242.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1240.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1241.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1253.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1252.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1251.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1250.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1482.jpg Darren 1469.jpg DSW 05.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 03.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) Darren 1400.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1464.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1463.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1462.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 62.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) TCA13 63.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) TCA13 64.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) Darren 1502.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1501.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1503.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1927.jpg|Campagne contre le fracking (extraction des gaz de schistes) Darren 1960.jpg|Six By Sondheim - James Lapine, Stephen Sondheim, Jackie Hoffman, America Ferrera, Laura Osnes and Jeremy Jordan Darren 1961.jpg|Six By Sondheim Darren 1962.jpg|Six By Sondheim Darren 2003.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 2002.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 2001.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 284.jpg|Dans Servant of Two Masters (2001) Darren 285.jpg|Dans''Servant of two Masters'' (2001) Darren 298.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 294.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 250.png Darren 293.jpg Darren 310.png Darren 283.jpg Darren 313.jpg|Remise des diplômes Darren 232.jpg|Remise des diplômes Darren , starkid 34.png|Remise des diplômes Darren 230.jpg|Fox Star Party (2010) Darren 334.jpg Darren 95.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 96.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 98.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 112.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 113.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 116.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 117.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 119.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 118.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 123.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 124.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 136.jpg|Soirée Times pour les "100 Personnalités de l'année" (2010) Darren 137.jpg|Avant-première new-yorkaise d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Part 1 (2010) Darren 138.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) Darren 139.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 141.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 142.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 143.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 154.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 145.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 146.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 147.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 148.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren & Max 3D.png|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) avec Max Adler Darren 149.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 150.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 01.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 152.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter’s Pre-Oscar Party (2011) Coachella 01.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 153.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 155.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (2011) Darren 156.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (2011) Darren 157.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (2011) Darren 159.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (2011) Comic-Con 2011.jpg|Comic Con (2011) Darren 160.jpg|Twitter de Darren (2011) Darren 161.jpg|Avec Ellen Degeneres (2011) Darren 162.jpg|Concert improvisé (2011) Darren 163.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Darren 164.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Motion Pïcture (1).jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Motion Picture.jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Darren 165.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Darren 167.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Darren 168.jpg|Lors de la tournée 2011 Darren 169.jpg|Sur le tournage de l'épisode de Noël (2011) FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011" V9jlj.jpg|Montage "Village People" Dianna & Darren plane.jpg|Darren & Dianna (Twitter de Dianna - novembre 2011) KlaineStar.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer sur le tournage de Glee Darren 173.jpg|Chuck Criss & Darren Criss Darren 210.jpg|Darren, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 211.jpg|Darren, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 174.jpg|Ses parents (au Trevor Project) Darren 175.jpg|Avec ses parents au Festival Of New American Musicals Darren 170.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 171.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 172.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 325.png Darren 177.png|Broadway 1ère représentation "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 178.jpg|Remerciement à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 179.jpg|Remerciement avec la troupe à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 181.jpg|Darren & Beau Bridges à l'after-party de "How to Succeed" (2012) Darren 182.jpg|After-Party de How To Succeed avec Joe Moses (Starkid) (2012) Darren 183.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Chuck Criss (2012) Darren 184.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 185.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Charles & Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 186.jpg|La famille Criss à l'after-party de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 001.jpg|Jane Lynch à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 003.jpg|Max Adler à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 189.jpg|Equipe de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 247.png|Avec Beau Bridges Darren 281.png|Dans le rôle de''J.Pierrepont Finch''- Broadway (2012) Darren 292.png Darren 305.jpg|Dans le rôle de J.Pierrpont Finch (2012) darren 613.jpg Darren 187.jpg|Darren à l'émission "Live Kelly" le 5/01/2012 (Twitter de Live Kelly) Darren 190.jpg|SAG Awards (2012) Darren 191.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" (2012) Darren 192.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" ( 2012) Darren 193.jpg|Darren et Kermit la Grenouille Darren 195.jpg|Darren & Dianna à "The Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards" Darren 205.jpg|A la représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Warblers.jpg|Avec quelques Warblers Darren 206.jpg|A l'avant-première de Hunger Games avec Joey Ritcher et Jacqueline Emerson Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 06.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale Darren 207.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée Chris & Darren 1.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Chris Darren 208.png|Au match de basket avec Mia, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 212.jpg|Avec Ruben V.Nepales Darren 214.jpg|Pour le doublage de "Hunter" dans "The Cleveland Show" Chris 95.jpg|Avec Chris Darren 216.jpg|Avec ses parents au gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre Lea & Darren 1.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 2.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 4.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren 217.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Ryan.jpg|Avec Ryan de la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Dana.jpg|Avec Dana Walden à la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren 218.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren Coachella.jpg|Au festival de Coachella 2012 Darren & Chris Warblers.jpg Darren & Riker.jpg Darren & un warblers.jpg Darren & un warbler.jpg Darren 219.jpg|Au dîner annuel de l’association des correspondants de la Maison-Blanche (2012) Darren Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Darren 222.jpg|Fête de "Cinco de Mayo" avec le cast de Glee (2012) Darren MET 2.jpg|The Met Gala (2012) Darren MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala (2012) Nick, Daniel & Darren.jpg|The Met Gala avec Nick Jonas & Dianel Radcliffe (2012) Glee Wrap Party.jpg|Glee Wrap Party (2012) Navitat.jpg|Navitat (mai 2012) Darren 223.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 226.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 227.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 228.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 229.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren_Upfronts_01.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren_Upfronts_02.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren_Upfronts_04.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren_Upfront_06.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren Starkid 4.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (2012) Darren Starkid 6.png|Apocalyptour, Starkid (2012) Chris bday 5.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec Mia & Max (2012) Chris bday 7.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec des Starkid (2012) Darren Starkid40.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (2012) Darren Starkid 24.jpg Darren 460.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren 459.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren 461.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren criss01.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Darren criss 00.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Darren Criss & Mark Salling.jpg Darren 234.jpg Darren 235.jpg|Halloween - ? Darren Starkids21.jpg|Darren et les Starkid Darren 240.jpg|Tournage Imogene Darren 245.jpg|Dans Imogene Darren 246.png|Dans les coulisses de la tournée. Darren, Strakid 33.jpg|A Very Potter Musical. Darren & Kevin.png|Tournage Last Friday Night avec Kevin McHale Darren 682.jpg Darren 248.png|Avec Charlene Kaye au Grammy Award Darren 253.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye (répétition) Darren 265.jpg|Répétition , 06 juin 2012 (twitter Brad Ellis) Darren 308.jpg|Beverly Wilshire Hotel (Los Angeles - 06 juin 2012) Darren 272.jpg|Au Glee Project Panel chantant Teenage Dream Darren 278.jpg|Glee Project Panel (2012) Darren 280.jpg|Glee Project Panel (2012) Darren 303.png Darren Starkid58.jpg|Répétition, Apocalyptour, N.Y.C. (2012) Darren 307.png|Dans Cold Case (france 2-11/06/12) Darren starkid 60.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye , Apocalyptour-N.Y.C. (2012) darren 320.png Darren.jpg|A.Toronto au MMVA avec LMFAO Darren 450.jpg|MMVA Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 456.png|Avec Chord a One Night in Toronto MMVA After Party (17-06-12) Darren 453.jpg|A l'After Party après MMVA a Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 458.jpg|PFLAG 2010 darren 00.jpg|Avec Kristen Wiig sur le tournage de Imogéne Darren 335.jpg|Avant première de "New-Year Eve" Darren230.jpg darren 600.jpg darren 601.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren 602.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren 603.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren starkid 50.jpg|Répétition: LeakyCon à Chicago - août 2012 darren 605.jpg|Behind The Scenes : Fashion's Night Out Vidéo darren 607.jpg|Darren sur Times Square - FNO darren 614.png|Avec son frère Chuck - août 2012 darren 611.png darren 614.jpg darren 612.jpg|Avec Andrew Rannells acteur dans le série The New Normal Darren Criss FNO.jpeg darren 651.jpeg|Sachs - 05/09/2012 darren 652.jpeg darren 653.jpeg darren 658.jpeg darren 660.jpeg darren 640.png|Au TIFF 07/09/12 Darren Toronto 9.jpeg|Imogene Darren Toronto 13.jpeg|Imogene Darren Toronto 19.jpeg|Imogene Darren Toronto 22.jpeg|1ère Imogene Darren 653.jpg|TIFF - Studio Variety (09/2012) Darren 655.jpg|TIFF - Studio Variety (09/2012) Darren 654.jpg Darren 650.jpg Darenn 653.jpg Darren 671.jpg|TIFF - Shooting avec Patrick Demarchelier Tim davis.png|Avec Ravi Smith (Blaine jeune) et Tim Davis Glee cast-01.jpg|Avec le Glee Cast Darren-lea 02.jpg|avec Lea darren 617.jpg Darren 630.png|Darren enregistrant la version acoustique de Teenage Dream Mark&darren.jpg|Avec Mark - Staple Center -Concert de Madonna -10/10/12 Darren 631.jpg Darren 632.jpg|Au concert de Madonna (2012) Darren 638.jpg|Outfest Legacy Awards - Los Angeles - 13/10/12 Darren 635.jpg darren 639.jpg Glee cast 00.jpg|Avec Vanessa et Harry YST 20.jpg YST 18.jpg YST 16.jpg YST 14.jpg YST 11.jpg YST 08.jpg YST 06.jpg YST 05.jpg Gala 10.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 09.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 07.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 06.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 04.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 15.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 12.png|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Darren 661.jpg|Halloween 2012 - déguisé en Sam de Moonrise Kingdom Darren 650.png|Avec Max Adler - Halloween 2012 Darren 670.jpg darren 641.jpg|Pour Rock The Vote - Extra Newsroom (2012) GQ 05.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) GQ 04.jpg GQ 16.jpg GQ 15.jpg GQ 14.jpg GQ 13.jpg darren 660.jpg|Soirée pour le mariage gay (2012) darren 675.jpg|Avec Michael Buckley Darren Tie & Knot 3.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) Darren Tie & Knot 2.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) Darren Tie & Knot.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) darren 664.JPG darren 667.JPG darren 669.JPG Tim 6.jpg|Au Trevor Project 2012 Trevorlive29.jpg Trevorlive09.jpg Trevorlive08.jpg Trevorlive07.jpg Trevorlive06.jpg Trevorlive05.jpg Trevorlive02.jpg TL 08.png TL 06.jpg TL 05.jpg Trevorlive33.jpg Trevorlive34.png Trevorlive40.jpg Darren 687.jpg|MTV The Seven (2012) Darren 685.jpg darren 690.jpg|Avec Michael Hitchock sur le tournage de The New Normal Darren 691.jpg Darren 692.jpg|Toys for Tots (2012) Darren 696.jpg darren 698.jpg darren 695.jpg darren 694.jpg SBL 22.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 17.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 02.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 01.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 29.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 40.jpg|Avec les parents de Chris Colfer à la première de Struck By Lightning (2013) Darren 800.jpg|Répétition avec les Walt Whitman's Soul (2013) Amber 302.jpg Darren 803.jpg Naya_Rivera_&_Darren_Criss.jpg Darren 852.jpg Darren 851.jpg SAG - 45.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 47.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 43.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 75.jpg Darren 842.jpg|02/02/13 - 40th Annual Annie Award Darren 844.jpg Darren 843.jpg Adam 50.jpg darren 854.jpg Darren 858.jpg Darren 857.jpg Darren 859.jpg Darren 860.jpg Darren 864.jpg Darren 862.jpg|The Family Equality Council’s Awards Dinner (2013) Darren 861.jpg Darren 868.jpg|The Billboard After Party at The London Hotel (2013) Darren 867.jpg Darren 866.jpg Darren 865.jpg Darren 889.jpg|Avec Tommy H et son épouse - 13/02/13 Darren 888.jpg|Ouverture boutique Tommy H. Darren 886.jpg Darren 885.jpg Darren 882.jpg|13/02/13 darren et fergie.jpg Darren 870.jpg|Seth McFarlane Oscar After Party (2013) PaleyFest13 - 33.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) PaleyFest13 - 19.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) PaleyFest13 - 18.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) Darren 901.jpg|Kathy Griffih Show (2013) Darren 900.jpg Darren 904.jpg Darren 903.jpg Darren 906.jpg Darren 905.jpg|2012 Darren 905.png Darren 904.png Darren 914.jpg Darren 913.jpg Darren 912.jpg Darren 911.jpg Darren 920.jpg|Avec Adam S., Katy Perry et certains "Warblers" Darren 918.jpg|11/04/13 - Avec Mindy Kaling Darren 917.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's - Bel-Air Bay Club - Pacific Palisades, Californie Darren 916.jpg Darren 925.jpg Darren 923.jpg Darren 922.jpg Darren 944.jpg|Avec les Hanson Darren Coachella.jpeg|H & M Loves Music Coachella (2013) Darren Coachella 2.jpeg|H & M Loves Music Coachella (2013) Darreb 921.jpg Darren 929.jpg Darren 927.jpg|Avec son frére Chuck - Cochella 2013 Darren 931.jpg|Hard Rock Music Lougen Women Who Rock Hosted (2013) Darren 933.jpg Darren 932.jpg Miarren Coachella.jpg|Darren, Mia, Ashley (sa styliste) et une fan au festival de Coachella (2013) Darren 937.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 935.jpg|Avec Samuel - Cochella 2013 Darren 940.jpg Darren 938.jpg Darren 942.jpg Darren 943.jpg Darren 947.jpg Darren 946.jpg GLAAD 01.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 04.jpg GLAAD 11.jpg GLAAD 10.jpg GLAAD 09.jpg Darren & Matt 2.jpeg|GLAAD GLAAD 25.jpg|Avec Jennifer Lawrence GLAAD 30.jpg Darren Earth.jpg|Twitter GleeOnFox - 25/04/13 Darren 953.jpg|25/04/13 Darren 952.jpg Darren 951.jpg Darren 970.jpg|"Garden Brunch" des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) darren 965.jpg|Avec Kevin Spacey - "Garden Brunch" des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 202.jpeg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 203.jpeg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 971.jpg|Bloomberg & Vanity Fair Cocktail à la Résidence de l'Ambassade de France à Washington - 27/04/13 Darren 976.jpg|Avec Andy Cohen (2013) Darren 975.jpg|Today Show (2013) Darren 978.png Darren 978.jpg Darren 974.jpg Darren 973.jpg Darren 984.jpg|A BuzzFeed (2013) Darren 983.jpg Darren 982.jpg Darren 987.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 985.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 988.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 990.jpg|Avec PSY Darren 991.jpg|Avec Barack Obama, président des Etats-Unis Darren 1000.jpg|Met Gala 2013 Darren 997.jpg FoxUpFront 02.jpg|Avec Jenna et Kevin - Fox UpFront (2013) Glee fam.jpeg Darren & Jane.jpeg FoxUpFront 34.jpg FoxUpFront 23.jpg FoxUpFront 21.jpg FoxUpFront 31.jpg FoxUpFront 20.jpg FoxUpFront 63.jpg FoxUpFront 42.jpg FoxUpFront 40.jpg Fox campaign draw 05.png Glee-Premiere 49.jpg Glee-Premiere 47.jpg Glee-Premiere 02.jpg Glee-Premiere 01.jpg Comic-Con 01.png|Darren et Cory - Comic-Con 2012 Comic-Con 03.png|Darren, Kevin et Cory - Cominc-Con 2012 Comic-Con 04.png|Comic-Con 2012 Cominccon2012 04.jpg Comiccon 2012 03.jpg Comiccon 2012 02.jpg Comiccon 2012 01.png Cast CC 4.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Cast CC 6.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Cast CC 8.jpg|Comic-Con (2012) Cast CC 11.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Cast CC 17.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Cast CC 20.jpg|Comic Con (2012 Cast CC 22.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Darren 1315.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Jenna 404.png|Lors de le sortie de "Choosing Glee" - 14/05/13 Jenna 408.jpg Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13.jpg Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13 3.jpg Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13 2.jpg Concert Dogfight.jpg|Lors de la soirée de lançement du cd de Gogfight Darren 1007.jpg Darren 1006.jpg Darren 1005.jpg|Avec Kathie Lee Gifford et Hoda Kotb Darren 1012.jpg|A la soirée "Elle & Tod's Celebrate Kerry Washington" (2013) Darren 1013.jpg|Avec Emanuele Della Valle & Steve Stoute Darren 1008.jpg|Avec Kerry Washington (2013) Darren 1014.jpg|Avec Robbie Myers Darren & Jane ap annie.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Darren ap Annie.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Darren 1016.jpg Annie 03.jpg Annie 01.jpg Annie.jpeg Annie 2.jpeg Jenna 558.jpg Jane 355.jpg Jane 354.jpg Imogene 01.jpg|"Imogene (Girl Most Likely)" - Alternative International Poster Imogene.jpeg|Affiche française Darren 1138.jpg|Still "Imogene" Darren 1029.jpg Darren 1027.jpg Darren 1047.jpg|Campagne contre la persécution de l'association "Friend Movement" Jenna 558.jpg Darren 1052.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1056.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1054.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1057.jpg Darren 1071.jpg Darren 1075.jpg|Lors de son interview pour la radio Virgin (2013) Darren 1073.jpg|Instagram Darren (2013) Darren 1074.jpg|Lors de son interview pour Eurozoom Darren 1076.jpg|Avec la rédactrice en chef du magasine Fan2 (2013) Darren 1093.jpg Darren 1094.jpg Darren 1088.jpg Darren 1092.jpg Darren 1089.jpg Darren 1090.jpg Darren 1091.jpg Darren 1082.jpg Darren 1085.jpg|Lors de du Q&A après la diffusion de "Imogene" Darren 1100.jpg Darren 1101.jpg Darren 1102.jpg Darren 1114.jpg|RTRD Dream Prom (2013) Darren 1116.jpg|Avec Jordin et Jodi Sparks - RTRD Dream Prom (2013) Darren 1124.jpg Darren 1123.jpg Darren 1121.jpg|UJA-Federation Of New York Music Visionary Of The Year Award Luncheon (2013) Darren 1120.jpg Darren 1122.jpg Darren 1130.jpg|Hollywood Bowl Opening Night (2013) Darren 1136.jpg Darren 1135.jpg Darren 1137.jpg Darren 1200.png|Dans les backstage de "Cendrillon" (2013) Darren 1203.jpg Darren 1206.jpg Darren 1258.jpg|3 juillet 2013 Darren 1255.jpg Darren 1300.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1301.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1302.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1303.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1305.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1308.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Memorial 04.jpg|Après la cérémonie hommage à Cory (2013) DizzyGala 08.jpg DizzyGala 12.jpg DizzyGala 11.jpg DizzyGala 10.jpg DizzyGala 13.jpg Darren do something.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 08.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 18.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 17.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 07.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 02.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) Darren 1407.jpg|Lors de l'émission "Conan" (2013) Darren 1406.jpg Darren 1405.jpg Darren 1421.jpg|Concert d'Imagine Dragons avec Christopher Swope et Chris Holdren (2013) Darren 1425.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 06.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 35.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 08.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 09.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 37.JPG|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 41.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 42.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 43.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 45.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 44.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 45.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 44.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1450.png|Pochette américaine de son DVD Darren DAL.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren DAL 3.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren & John 2.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren & John.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren 1492.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (2013) Darren 1490.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (2013) Darren 1495.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards avec Leora Friedman de Music is Medicine (2013) Darren 1510.jpg|"Six By Sondheim" avec Jeremy Jordan, America Ferrara et Laura Osnes WeDay 01.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 04.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 03.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 02.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 08.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 07.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 06.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 05.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) Darren 1602.jpg|iHeart Radio Music Festival Village 2013 (2013) Darren 1601.jpg|The iHeartRadio Music Festival (2013) Darren 1600.jpg|The iHeartRadio Music Festival (2013) DWST 04.jpg|Dancing With The Stars (2013) AHSC 09.jpg|Première de American Horror Story Coven (2013) AHSC 08.jpg|Première de American Horror Story Coven (2013) Darren 1613.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1612.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1611.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1610.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1615.jpg|The Samsung Galaxy and Thirty Seconds To Mars celebration (2013) Darren 1614.jpg|avec Lily Collins & Julianne Hough - The Samsung Galaxy and Thirty Seconds To Mars celebration (2013) Darren 1971.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1972.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1973.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1975.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1976.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1981.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1701.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Darren 1700.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Jane 950.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Darren 1680.jpg|Halloween (2013) Darren 1681.jpg|Halloween (2013) Darren 1682.jpg Darren 1683.jpg Darren 1684.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1686.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1687.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1690.jpg|Conference de presse des nominations des "People’s Choice Awards 2014" (05/11/13) Darren 1689.jpg|Conference de presse des nominations des "People’s Choice Awards 2014" (05/11/13) Darren 1697.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1696.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1695.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1694.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1693.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1691.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1710.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1712.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1713.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1714.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1715.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Chord 1204.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1783.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1782.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1781.jpg|Avec Jim Nelson l'éditeur en chef de GQ - The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1780.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1900.jpg|avec Audrey Kaller lors de la marche pour l'association "End Epilepsy" - 17/11/13 Darren 1909.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1908.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1907.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1906.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1905.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1903.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1902.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1910.png|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1921.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 Darren 1922.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 Darren 1926.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 avec America Ferrera/Laura Osnes/Jeremy Jordan Darren 1925.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 avec Stephen Sondheim Darren 1924.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 Darren 1923.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 TL2013 19.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 21.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 49.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 50.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 51.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 53.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 71.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Darren 1999.jpg|Digifest LA - 15/12/13 Darren 2000.jpg|Digifest LA - 15/12/13 Darren 1998.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition en Vostfr thumb|270px|right|Clip de "New Morning" avec Chuck Criss thumb|270px|left|Avec Matthew Morrison thumb|right|270px|Clip Fashion's Night Out 2012thumb|left|270px|Outfest 2012 thumb|right|270px|Bal d'Investiture de Barack Obama - 21/01/13 thumb|right|270 px|Avec les Hanson thumb|left|270px|Naya Rivera & Darren Criss (Live au "Kids Inaugural Concert 2013") thumb|right|270px|Fox Lounge, Darren & Chris - Rapide Fire & Q&A thumb|left|270px|Transformation de Darren en Blaine thumb|left|270 px|Interview avec Lucy Hale Cinéma thumb|left|270px|Girl Most Likely Official Trailer thumb|right|270px|Bande annonce française de Imogene [[Fichier:Darren Criss - Everybody (Girl Most Likely)|thumb|left|270px|Interprétant Everybody dans "Girl Most Likely"]] thumb|right|270 px|SBS - Extended Clip en:Darren Criss es:Darren Criss it:Darren Criss de:Darren Criss Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5